The Jaguar
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: Judy Hopps is an Egyptologist who hopes to become one of the fabled Medjai, but a bunny has never been more than a librarian. When local treasure hunter Finnick brings her a map to the mythical city of Zootopia, Judy has a chance. But evil lurks beneath and around her. With Finnick and his charming scoundrel cousin Nick Wilde, can Judy save Egypt from the MUMMY? WILDEHOPPS AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So the winner was….The MUMMY! Yeah! I actually had a more planned out synopsis for Mummy but the story for the Robin Hood was more developed. So maybe after this one I'll post that one. Anyway thank you to all that reviewed and voted! I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. But I still hope you all read and REVIEW (please since this is unbeta), and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or The Mummy. If I did, they wouldn't be as great as they are.**

 **Prologue-The Forgotten Tale**

"Come now Judy. Time for bed." Bonnie Hopps scolded the active little bunny kit jumping on her bed.

"I'm not tired though mommy!" Judy laughed. Bonnie glared at the bright violet eyes gleaming up her. Bonnie sighed in frustration.

"Stuart!" A portly male cotton tail strolled into the room.

"What is it this time dear?" Stuart 'Stu' Hopps said with a small smile.

"You're daughter, is the last kit that needs to go to sleep. But she-"

"I'm not tired! Medjai never sleep!" Judy yelled proudly. Stu chuckled at his kit's antics as Bonnie stomped out of the room in frustration. Judy sported her mother's gentle and small frame and violet eyes. The main differences were the light gray fur Judy had and her black tipped ears, which were the physical representation of her spirited personality that she gained from her father.

"Well if the Medjai can't sleep I guess I can't tell the forgotten tale." Stu gave a dramatic fake sigh.

"No!" Judy cried and immediately stopped her jumping. "The tale must be told." Judy sat down on her blue bed.

"Well, if I must." Stu sat down next to Judy as she snuggled deeper into her blankets. "And remember, no interrupting." Stu warned. Judy nodded and zipped her lips.

"Long ago in Ancient Egypt, there was a magical city called Zootopia. In this city lived great pharaohs, noble warriors, and powerful sorcerers. The magnificent city was a beacon of hope and the jewel of Egypt, until its fall during the reign of pharaoh Gamal the lion. The pharaoh Gamal had the most powerful sorcerer in Zootopian history under his rule, Imhotep the jaguar. Even though Imhotep was more powerful than Gamal, Imhotep was loyal to him. Gamal trusted Imhotep with his life, his land, and his people. The only thing Imhotep couldn't touch was Gamal's prey consorts. To appease his natural instincts, he was granted a prey animals as treasures or slaves. Pharaoh Gamal's favorite prey consort was a lamb by the name of Varvara. Despite the law and his loyalty, Imhotep fell in love with Varvara and she him. They began a relationship behind the pharaoh Gamal's back. To overwrite the law that kept them apart, they decided to kill Gamal and have Imhotep take over. Imhotep agreed to the wicked plan." Stu heard Judy's gasp and he knew what was coming next.

"How dare that stupid jaguar do such a thing!" Judy yelled angrily. Stu gave her a sharp look. Judy covered her mouth with her tiny paws and mumbled an apology. Stu chuckled and rubbed her ears affectionately. Stu continued the story.

"Varvara led the pharaoh to an empty room where Imhotep hid. Imhotep easily overpowered the pharaoh, but he couldn't kill him. This gave another consort, a bunny, time to warn the guards. In fear and shock, Imhotep let Varvara kill the pharaoh. Varvara believed that death was only the beginning since Imhotep was powerful enough to raise her back from the dead. Imhotep left, but when he looked back he saw Varvara being killed by the best warrior of the palace. In a jealous rage Imhotep killed another consort, the brave bunny,distracting the guards. Imhotep used that time to steal Varvara's body and escape.

Imhotep traveled deep into Zootopia, till he was at the heart of the city. There, there laid a magical tomb with enough mystical power to aid Imhotep. The tomb also hid the black book of the dead. Imhotep found the book and used it to bring Varvara back to life. He nearly succeeded, but a Persian guard stopped Imhotep and his followers. The followers were mummified alive. Imhotep was given a punishment so evil, it was never used before or after Imhotep, the Hom-Dia. The Hom-Dia was a curse that was casted on one by cutting off their tongue and burying that person alive with flesh eating scarabs. If anyone should free him from death, ten plagues would be released upon Egypt. For this reason, Imhotep was buried underneath the statue of Anubis. So that every living soul would be warned of the death Imhotep would bring. The Persian guard even trained a group of guards, the elite of the elite."

"The Medjai." Judy yawned, but there was a small smile on her face. Stu smiled again as he began to stroke her ears.

"Yes. The Medjai were ordered to make sure that the tomb would stay closed. For Imhotep's anger seemed to grow, fueling his evil power. The evil power drew people to it, causing war and calamity to befall upon the great city Zootopia. The Medjai saved who they could. To this day they protect the people of Egypt and watch the tomb of Imhotep in secret." Stu finished his story and looked at Judy. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slowing down.

"I'm gonna be a Medjai." She said sleepily. Stu sighed. Ever since he told her that story she was dead-set on becoming one of the fabled guards. Stu believed she was chasing a fairytale. It didn't help that they lived in the Burrow Villages in Egypt as farmers. Many people told tales of Ancient Egypt more than they told real news. Stu and Bonnie hoped it was just a stage but it didn't seem like she would grow out of it. They tried to discourage her and keep her head in reality but these things only seemed to encourage Judy more.

"Don't get your hopes too high, my Jude the Dude." Stu whispered as he kissed Judy's forehead. Judy's nose scrunched up in retaliation to Stu's words. Because for Judy the story wasn't just a fairy tale, it was her dreams. Every time she closed her eyes she saw gold walls, evil hyenas and jaguars, sad prey animals, and shining emerald eyes. Those dreams told her that the forgotten tale wasn't a tale at all, but a warning. Evil would be coming and Judy was determined to stop it.


	2. Chp 1: Should've, Would've, Could've

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! The beginning will be similar to the movie so the next chapters might be a little short or seem familiar. Anyway, thank you to all that favorited and followed! To the person that reviewed:**

 **Dbzgtfan2004- Thanks and will do!**

 **I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. But I still hope you all read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia. If I did, it wouldn't be as great as it is.**

 **Chapter 1-Should've, Would've, Could've**

1923 A.D.

Nicholas 'Nick' Wilde knew he wasn't the smartest fox in the world, but he did like to think he was more cunning than most. Yet, as he stood behind the wall watching the Tuaram **(They're actually called Tuaregs in the movie but I called them Tuarams because they're all rams)** warriors approach them, weapons at the ready, he wondered how someone so cunning let himself end up in this situation.

"What's the order sir?" A frightened horse asked the colonel. The pig in charge said nothing but Nick could smell the sweat that poured out of him.

"Duke I think we're gonna be on our own for this one." Nick told the weasel next to him. Seconds later the pig squealed and ran away as fast as he could. Nick watched in amazement at the vanishing pig. "Huh, I didn't know they could go that fast."

"That's what you're focusing on!" Duke yelled at Nick. "The Tuarams are known for trampling their enemies! We should be scramming ourselves." Duke said nervously. Nick didn't even spare Duke a glance. Instead he loaded his gun and got into the formation the recently promoted horse ordered.

"I would love to do just that Weselton." Nick smirked at Duke's growl. "But we didn't want our cousins being stretched by Mr. Big. So here we are." Nick huffed as he set his gun on his shoulder.

"Well, if you didn't give him that rug." Duke mumbled.

"One, I didn't know he would send us off to look for a fantasy city with the French army. Two, if you didn't want me to sell him a skunk butt rug, you shouldn't have given it to me." Nick poked at Duke's chest when he finished. Duke just swatted his hand away.

"That's the last time I work with a popsicle hustler." Duke mumbled. Nick would've rolled his eyes but the Tuarams were only about a hundred feet away. He gulped down his fear and glared at Duke.

"No it's not. We got in this mess together, you sure as hell are going to stay in it with me." Nick grabbed Duke's arm. "Got it?" Nick glanced back at the yelling warriors that were now only 50 feet away. The glance allowed Duke to use his bandana to tie Nick's leg to the wall. NIck looked down just as Duke finished. "What?"

"You can pay Mr. Big with your life if you want. I ain't stayin' fox!" Duke yelled as he ran. Nick pulled at the bandana trying to free himself but it was knotted tightly. Nick cursed in fear and anger as he watched the Tuarams close in. He pulled harder when the gunshots went off. It was useless though. So Nick grabbed his gun and joined in the shooting. Nick breathed a little easier with the gun in front of him. He didn't know why, but he was always good at shooting. Once he learned the weapon he could shoot it with accuracy that could rival an expert. The Tuarams weren't prepared for the guns and for a while Nick and the French had the advantage. But the Tuarams had many numbers. Soon the Tuarams were able to breach the wall. Nick got one to cut his restraint and he scrambled away. He was able to fend off any of the Tuarams that attempted to attack him with the revolvers he hid in his coat. Nick ran through the ruins they were surrounded by. He realized as he ran deeper within the ruins that the French battalion he came with were all dead or dying. There was a drop in Tuarams too, but there was enough to corner Nick. He ended up in front of a statue that resembled Anubis with five Tuarams surrounding him. His guns were empty and honestly, as good as he was with a gun, he was just as horrible in hand-to-hand combat. Which these rams seemed to excel at.

"Guys, can't we work something out? I'm not even apart of the French!" Nick offered.

" _Look at the dirty fox, begging for his pitiful life."_ One of them spat in Egyptian. Spit landed on Nick's tail. His fear quickly diminished.

" _The predators finally become prey."_ One of the Tuarams growled in Egyptian. They rest snickered at that and stalked closer to him. Nick clenched his teeth in disgust and anger, but his demeanor became distant and hard. He didn't want them to know that they got to him. Plus, many animals didn't think a fox was smart enough to know the Egyptian language.

"I'll take that as a no then." Nick smirked. One of the Tuarams jumped towards him. Nick stepped back to avoid the ram but instead, the sand moved in a wave and swallowed the ram. Nick looked at the ground and the Tuarams frantically. Then the sand moved again. The Tuarams screamed and began to run away but the sand swallowed each one. Nick stood there frozen in shock. Then he felt a tremor in his body and jumped to the right. A wave of sand overcame the spot he was just at. The sand moved again, now trying to swallow him up. Nick dodged every attempt, tumbling until he was a safe a distance away from the statue, leaning on the ruins of a village house nearby. Nick panted as the sand finally stopped. He swore that he heard a violent roar in the wind. He observed his surroundings making sure that nothing else was going to suddenly attack him. The only thing he saw were black clothed camel riders in the distance. At the head of them he saw a marked water buffalo and a fat cheetah beside him. Nick backed out the ruins slowly, a constant eye on the unmoving riders. He walked away from them, trying to ignore the deja vu he felt as he continued on further into the barren desert.

"You sure we should leave him chief?" The chubby cheetah asked the intimidating buffalo beside him.

"Luck may be on his side, but there are few that can survive the desert. I have yet to see a fox survive and I doubt he'll be the first. Move out." The water buffalo ordered his Medjai. They left, leaving Nick on his own.


	3. Chp 2: Let's Go

**A/N: Holla Readers! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, thank you to all that favorited and followed! To the people that reviewed:**

 **Sayiri the Fox- I hope so!**

 **FurorNocturna- I'm glad you think so! I tried not to make anything too copy and paste.**

 **And sorry for the errors. Sadly there is NO BETA. READER.**

 **Nikki Wilde- Your wish is my command. And I love your username!**

 **Guest- Thanks! And will do!**

 **TheyTookMyUsername- Thank you for being honest! I'm glad you stuck with me. The**

 **second Mummy is with the Scorpion movie. I just liked the flashbacks. And sorry no spoilers!**

 **GM NASAI- I know right!**

 **I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. But I still hope you all read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or the Mummy. I wouldn't be a struggling college student if I did.**

 **Chapter 2- Let's Go**

1926 A.D. Cairo, Egypt

Judy stood on the ladder leaning against the shelf, trying to listen in on the discussion between the frantic otter, Mrs. Otterton, and her manager, Bogo. When she came into the Cairo Museum of Antiquities this morning, she was assigned to shelve the books while everyone else went into Bogo's office to discuss actual Medjai duties. Soon after, a small otter frantically came in running towards Bogo's office. Benjamin Clawhauser, a chubby cheetah, came a little while later panting as he ran. Judy tried going after him but he pushed her out before she could go in. They were all in Bogo's office now and Judy was trying really hard to stay near the door to listen in. Bogo had soundproof glass on the thick oak door. It was even hard for her superb hearing to get anything. All she had gotten so far was that the otter's husband was missing and somehow she figured Bogo would have the resources and knowledge how to find him. Judy stopped listening in when she heard a scraping sound coming from the tomb room. Judy froze, ears perked up. She heard the noise again but it was quiter, cautious. Judy put down the books and headed to the tomb room.

Judy entered the room cautiously. It was a room lit by torches with many golden tombs and ancient artifacts that had to be processed. Judy withheld her shiver. She wasn't scared but the atmosphere in the room was unnerving. Judy looked around, trying to find whatever made that noise. She barely noticed the opened sarcophagus in the middle of the room. It was only opened a crack but Judy remembered closing every tomb before she left yesterday. Slowly, Judy crept towards the open tomb.

"Whoever you are, you better come out now. If you don't, I will call the authorities and press charges." For second Judy heard nothing, but when she directed her ears towards the sarcophagus, she could hear breathing. Now, Judy considered herself a logical rabbit but something in her mind whispered that it was the undead. Judy scoffed at herself. She breathe deeply and touched the lid of the sarcophagus. Yet, as soon as she touched the lid, it bursted up, pushing her backwards.

"HA!" Judy heard a nasally voice shout. She couldn't see what and who it was because she was still dazed. Judy shook off her fear and shock. With her head now clear she saw a weasel scamper out of the Artifacts room. He was wearing torn black slacks and a white tank-top. On his person was a ragged leather gladstone suitcase. Judy committed this to memory and followed him with haste.

"Stop right there thief!" Judy yelled as she lifted her skirt. She jumped over the artifacts and covered the ground that weasel took. She was only a few feet away from him now. He turned to look at her and squeaked in fear. _You better be scared!_ Judy thought. Then the weasel looked at something and smirked.

"Just cuz' you're fast med, doesn't mean you'll catch me!" The weasel yelled before he grabbed a lamp and threw it on the ground. Judy fumbled to a stop. Seeing how his plan worked, the weasel began to grab things and throw them on the ground. Judy paced back, tensed her muscles, and ran forward before she leapt into the air. The weasel screamed as he caught sight of her. When she landed she was closer to the weasel than she was before. The weasel went between the bookshelves. Judy followed never losing pace, even in a skirt. The chase continued, the weasel just a mere three feet from her. Then he began throwing books at her. Judy dodged each throw but they began to throw her off. She tripped as she dodged his tenth throw. The weasel smirked before he disappeared to the other side. Judy hastily picked herself up. The creek of the shelf was enough of a warning. She bolted out of the aisle before the books began to fall as the shelf toppled over. It knocked into the next shelf, which knocked into the next shelf, until all of them were toppled like dominoes. Judy gaped at the mess, but then she spotted the weasel, gaping at the mess by the museum's exit. She picked up a book and ran towards him with all of her might. He didn't see her till she smacked him with the book. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"I popped the weasel!" Judy yelled triumphantly as she pumped her fist in the air.

"HOOOOOOOPPS!" Judy winced at Bogo's harsh yell. When she turned to him, a terror shot through her. Bogo's nose was flaring and his muscles were tense as he stomped towards her. "My office, now!" He pointed to his office as he hefted the weasel and his bag over his shoulders. Judy sulked towards his office. "Clawhauser, wait with Mrs. Otterton." Judy looked back at the sad female otter. It seemed that even the recent commotion didn't deter her. Judy held a small adoration for the otter. Mrs. Otterton began to say something, but Judy didn't catch it because as soon as she entered the room the door was slammed shut. Judy jumped but she tried to play it off. "Sit." Bogo ordered. Judy quickly sat down. He sat in his menacing chair behind the desk. "Destroying museum property, leaving your job, improper action, and let's not mention the cost to fix all the priceless books that are damaged." With each accusation Bogo made Judy sank lower in her chair. "You know, compared to you, the ten plagues were a joy." Bogo drawled as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm truly sorry sir but-" Judy tried to apologize but Bogo cut her off.

"Ramses destroying Syria, that was an accident. You," Bogo pointed at Judy. She sat up a little straighter. "Are a catastrophe."

"But it wasn't my fault! The weasel had-" Judy tried to explain herself but Bogo interrupted her by dropping the bag on the desk.

"A bag of moldy onions." Bogo said unimpressed.

"Well, actually sir those are Midnicampum holicithias. My father-" Judy said surely, but was once again interrupted.

"Shut your mouth young lady!" Bogo yelled and Judy clamped her mouth shut. "I don't care what they actually are. I care that they don't belong to the museum. You chased down an animal without cause." Bogo stated sternly.

"Sir! He was hiding in one of the unprocessed sarcophagus. He ran and I pursued. He did not give me any reason to not chase him." Judy finally argued back. Bogo just rubbed his temples again in frustration.

"Hopps, you are just a librarian." Bogo said harshly. "You are not authorized to chase anyone down."

"But I'm trained!" Judy said as she stood up on her chair. She refused to back down. She knew she was right. "I have been training to be a medjai for years. I was put here to continue my training. Not to become a librarian!" Judy said hotly.

"Well that isn't your choice is it." Bogo retorted. That made her sit down. "I didn't get a choice when Lionheart put you in my charge. So you don't either when I tell you to shelve books and help the customers get what they need. Plus, as medjai we haven't been needed in years. Not every childhood fantasy will be as magical as you dream Hopps. Let it go and stick to your cover." Bogo said firmly. Judy looked away in retaliation. She refused to believe that she was destined to be a librarian. Even if it was a cover for being a medjai. She wanted to make the world a better place, protect it from the hidden evil. "Now go clean up-" Bogo's order was interrupted when bursted through the door.

"I know you're busy Chief, but my husband told me to go to you if he went missing. I need to tell my kids something!" Mrs. Otterton begged. Her green eyes were brimming with tears. It broke Judy's heart. Bogo sighed.

"I'm sorry miss. All I can tell you was that he frequented here. Hopefully he will be found soon." Bogo said tiredly. Judy knew that was code for he was being looked for. Medjai weren't allowed to tell civilians about anything that would hint at the mystic under goings of Egypt. It was hard but Judy agreed it was for the best.

"Please!" Mrs. Otterton begged again. Judy couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe I can do something miss." Judy offered boldly. Bogo looked at her with wide eyes. "I know some people that may have seen him last." That wasn't true but it was code for Bogo. She was going to take this case.

"Oh thank you!" Mrs. Otterton ran and hugged Judy tightly. "Bless you! Bless you, little bunny." Mrs. Otterton cried gratefully. Judy hugged the otter back. When the broke apart Mrs. Otterton grabbed a picture from her purse. "Here. Take this and find my Emmett." She said confidently as she gave Judy a picture of Mr. Otterton with his family. Judy's heart swelled.

"I will do by best." Judy gave Mrs. Otterton a big smile and she smiled back.

"Excuse us, Mrs. Otterton." Bogo said as he lead the otter out. As soon as she left he slammed the door again. "You're fired." He seethed.

"What for?" Judy exclaimed defiantly. Bogo turned to her again, his nose flaring rapidly but Judy was just as angry.

"Insubordination!" Bogo yelled.

"You had no one on the case! You sent the others bases to look at similar cases! Clawhauser is the only other person here and frankly, is in no shape to take on a case. I can take this case!" Judy explained with confidence, desperation lining her voice.

"No!" Bogo ordered firmly. "You were a delusional trainee librarian. Which is exactly what you will tell Mrs. Otterton." Bogo opened the door but outside with was the governor's lamb assistant Bellwether.

"Oh Mr. Bogo! I heard about the mess and decided to come over. The governor wouldn't want his favorite museum to be in such a disarray. Yet I come to find out our special Judy helped Mrs. Otterton find her husband. Governor Lionheart will be so pleased to hear this!" Judy breathed a sigh of relief. Governor Lionheart noticed her special accomplishments and contacted her about a position on the medjai in the form of a scholarship to a special academy. Judy was surprised to see that the medjai were apart of the government but it helped her achieve her goal. Bellwether approached Judy and grabbed her paws in a friendly gesture. "I'm so happy that you can find the time to help . You know, we little animals got to stick together!" Bellwether laughed. Judy chuckled along but a sense of deja-vu hit her. Something about what Bellwether said struck a chord in Judy. She barely heard Bellwether leave. When the office door slammed again, Judy jumped back into reality.

"You have two weeks! Two weeks to find Mr. Otterton. Or you will resign. Understood?" Bogo offered harshly. Judy thought about it. It was a lot to risk her dream on, but one look at the picture Mrs. Otterton gave her, she knew she had to do it. This was why she wanted to become a medjai anyway.

"Understood," Judy said confidently.

"Get out of my office." Bogo said tiredly. Judy left as quickly as she could. On her way out she bumped into something.

"I'm so sorry!" Judy apologized but she didn't see anything in front of her. Judy looked down and saw a cute fennec fox rubbing his head. He was wearing white slacks with a black dress shirt and a red vest. "Oh! Are you alright little guy?" Judy lowered to his height. The fox looked up to her with a deep set glare.

"Who you calling little, fuzz?" Judy's eyes widen at the fennec fox's deep voice.

"O-o-oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I assumed, that, yeah." Judy stammered as she stood up. The fox began to get up. "Oh let me-"

"I don't need your help cottontail." The fox growled. Judy snapped her hand back to her side. He got up and dusted himself off. "Who do I go to, to get this thing examined?" The fox held out a little hexagon box. Something stirred inside of Judy.

"Let me see." Entranced by the box, Judy grabbed it quickly and began to examine the box. It was covered in hieroglyphics. Judy knew it was a key but she didn't know what to. She pushed one of the walls and it opened to form a star. Inside was a parchment. "What was your name sir?"

"Finnick Wilde. Now tell me what I found before I throw something." The irritated fox, Finnick, said.

"Mr. Wilde, I think you found something." Judy opened the parchment. As her eyes read over the ancient text, she observed that the visuals made it some kind of map. "If I'm correct, sir, I believe you found a map to the city Zootopia!" Judy exclaimed excited.

"You mean that old city with all the gold?" Judy looked at Finnick. His eyebrow was raised, but the glare was still on his face.

"Um, yes. The ancient city Zootopia." Judy articulated for him. Finnick rolled his eyes as he growled.

"I ain't stupid rabbit." Finnick spat. Judy actually stepped back. "I just wanna know how much I can get." Finnick said as he crossed his arms.

 _Typical_ Judy thought. _I don't know why I had a hope that a fox would admire a city for its historical value._ Judy smoothed out her clothes.

"Of course." Judy tried to keep her judgement out of her voice but the way Finnick's fist clenched told her she didn't succeed. She smiled nervously at him. He just glared back. Judy just looked forward and focused on the map. Soon, Judy approached Clawhauser's desk. "Clawhauser!" Judy called out to the chubby cheetah.

"Oh! Hey Judy. What's up?" Clawhauser asked cheerfully. Judy liked him. He may have been chubby but she chalked it up to him being a ball of joy.

"I think this fox, Finnick found a map to Zootopia!" Judy said with concealed excitement.

"The ancient city Zootopia?" Clawhauser asked skeptically. udy nodded her head. "The city of death and untold dangers Zootopia?"

"Yeeeeees." Judy said slowly.

"The city that no one has ever found or come out of alive?" Clawhauser said in fear.

"Yes Clawhauser! That Zootopia!" Judy yelled exasperatedly.

"Oh then it's probably a fake." Clawhauser said nonchalantly. Judy opened her mouth to protest but Finnick grabbed the map from her hands and jumped on Clawhauser's desk. Fiinnick pulled Clawhauser close to him.

"Listen here kitty! This map ain't a fake! I know my sources know that it's real and so does your little bunny. So look at this map and give me my money or I'll claw your eyes out!" Finnick growled. Clawhauser began sweating, hands covering his eyes.

"Wait!" Judy yelled. They both looked at her. "Who are your sources?" Judy asked. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to ask.

"Why should I tell you anything, fuzz?" Finnick growled at her.

"Please." Juddy begged. "I'm sorry for everything I said that offended you but I need to know. I won't rat any of you out. I promise." Finnick stared at Juddy and she stared back. Finnick sighed.

"Fine. My sources was my cousin and some otter he got the map from. You tell anyone this and I'll-"

"Is this the otter?" Judy held up the picture to Finnick. He nodded.

"How do you know Emmitt?" Finnick asked suspiciously. Judy ignored him.

"That's why he wanted us involved!" Judy mumbled to herself. "What if we go there?" She asked the boys excitedly.

"What?" Both Clawhauser and Finnick asked in confusion.

"We all go to Zootopia. There will be treasure for you!" Judy pointed at Finnick. "I can find Mr. Otterton, and we'll have Clawhauser who practically knows everyone in the city! We could find and go to Zootopia!" She explained excitedly. Finnick finally let go of Clawhauser.

"I don't know if any amount of gold is worth my life." Finnick argued.

"How about one hundred years of the gold of pharaohs?" Judy said smugly. Finnick raised an eyebrow.

"I might be interested fuzz." Finnick said nonchalantly. Judy beamed.

"Clawhauser?" Judy observed him. He still seemed scared and unsure but she knew he would be on board.

"I don't know, it seems dangerous." He said slowly.

"Oh come on Clawhauser! You'll have me!" Judy said assuredly.

"That's what he's scared of fuzz." Finnick smirked. Judy glared at him.

"Let me see the map." Clawhauser reached for the map, but Finnick growled at him.

"Touch this map and I'll bite your hand off!" Finnick threatened. Clawhauser jumped back in fear.

"Mr. Wilde!" Judy scolded and put her hands on her hips. Finnick rolled his eyes and gave Clawhauser the map. Clawhauser examined the map.

"Well it looks somewhat," Before Clawhauser finished, the map caught on fire by a nearby candle. Clawhauser let the burning map go.

"No!" Finnick and Judy yelled in sadness. They jumped for the map and tried to smother the fire before it consumed the map. Judy looked at it dejectedly.

"The location of Zootopia is gone." Judy held the burnt map gently in her hands.

"Well maybe it's for the best." Clawhauser offered. Judy heard Finnick growl and was able to catch him before he pounced on Clawhauser.

"You did that on purpose! You stinkin' fat cat! I oughta' cook you! That was my freakin' jackpot!" Finnick yelled as he struggled against Judy's hold. Clawhauser ran, faster than Judy has ever seen him go. When Clawhauser was gone, Judy let Finnick go. He grumbled and kicked things in anger once he was free. Judy just slumped down and tried to hold her tears in.

 _That was my only lead._ Judy looked at the picture of Mr. Otterton and his family. _I'm sorry._

"Hey Fuzz." Finnick called roughly. Judy sniffed back her feelings and looked at him. "If you still want to go to Zootopia, my cousin still knows the way."


	4. Chp 3: First Impressions

**A/N: Holla Readers! Here's the next chapter! One, I apologize. I had a lot happening. Two car accidents, starting my senior year of college, finding out my gall bladder needs to be removed, and I'm a published author. But it's still no excuse to leave you guys hanging so I'll get better about updating. I promise. But thankyou guys for still reading. To those who reviewed:**

 **Imhotep** \- Glad to know you like it!

 **Saphira Banes-** Sorry for such the long wait but don't worry! I will not give up.

 **Patrickharris98-** Here you go! Sorry for the wait.

 **Nikki Wilde-** Thank you for the reminder. You are really a great encouragement.

 **FurorNocturna-** Thank you so much for the advice I will try to get to it as soon as I can! Please keep informing of anything you see. Reviews like yours give me joy.

 **Zeo** \- I'm glad you love the idea too!

 **Guest** \- I will.

 **thunder fox** \- I hope I caught you off guard in a good way!

 **Nell-ca-beda-x** \- YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH! Thank you!

 **Thank you all! And for those who favorited and follow thank you guys as well! So please enjoy this chapter and please, read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or the Mummy. I wouldn't be a struggling college student if I did.**

 **Chapter 3- First Impressions**

Judy was angry. Her huffs of breath came out in little warm puffs as she rubbed her arms vigorously. She practically growled at the recent predator criminal that tried to touch her tail. In a regular crowd Judy stood out. She noticed that she was a decent looking prey female animal, but her irregularity of always wearing trousers with female blouses, unless she was at work, made her stick out like a sore thumb. Now in a mostly filled predator jail, in her trousers that showed her tail, she might as well have been a blueberry in a basket of carrots. Still, she kept her head up and her walk confident as she followed Finnick. The fox away spray her dad gave her might have given her a boost of confidence.

"So, what did your cousin do to end up here?" Judy asked hesitantly. Finnick finally looked back at her. He hadn't looked back or said a word to Judy ever since they entered the jail ran by Mr. Big. Judy couldn't even imagine what someone did to earn them the wrath of going to Mr. Big's jail. Mr. Big was a big name anywhere. He ran most of the casinos and hotels in Cairo. He had so much money that when he built his own jail, no one batted an eye. Especially when his jail is guarded by polar bears and the jail is a tundra below zero degrees. Judy focused back on Finnick. He was still wearing the white suit with the black and red vest. She wondered how he wasn't freezing like her.

"Well, first he sold a skunk butt rug to Mr. Big years ago, getting him banned from any of the big guy's establishments and he was sent away." Finnick said nonchalantly, but Judy saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. She wanted to ask why but he stopped and turned away from her. They had stopped in front of a cell with a back door. A big polar bear was near the back door. "Hey, Kevin! Can you bring the idiot out here?" Judy stared at Finnick. She wondered how many times he came to see Nick to be so familiar with the guards. The bear open the door with a loud crack, making Judy flinch at the sound. The bear went inside wherever the door went to. "Then the idiot got drunk and decided to have a good time at one of his casinos last night." Judy heard a bear wrestle with someone. A few whimpers, yelps, and grunts were made before a lean red fox was thrown out. Judy's ears dropped and her eyes widen in shock. "A reeeeal good time." Finnick said slowly.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers." Judy gasped. The red fox got up slowly, shaking his head. Judy felt a weird sense of deja vu looking at the dirty bright (Judy wondered how it still was that bright) red fur.

"Hurry up Nicky. We got a customer." Finnick said roughly. The fox sighed as he stood up. Judy could tell that he was an average size for a fox but his tail seemed extra bushy. Then he turned around and Judy freezed.

"Now what did I tell you about calling me Nicky, Finnicky?" The fox, Nick, Judy noted, had a smooth carefree voice. He was definitely older than her, but he seemed relaxed. It bothered Judy how someone could be so relaxed in jail, but she rationalized that it was probably because he had been in there multiple of times. Judy sized up the fox. He was lean, with a long snout, and bright red orange fur. But his vivid emerald green eyes, struck a chord with Judy. She knew those eyes. She didn't know how but she did. "But more importantly," then his piercing green eyes met hers. For a second, everything disappeared. She knew him. She knew this fox. He was a thief, a con artist, lucky to be alive. Yet, there was also something hidden deep within him. Judy hated this feeling. She knew foxes were not to be trusted, but this unknown feeling in her heart told her to trust him. "Who are you?" The fox, Nick, said breathlessly with confusion. Judy coughed and straightened out her clothes.

"Judy Hopps, egyptologist." Judy said firmly as she straightened her clothes. She made sure to use the official cover for a medjai. It might have been a little lie but she was going to be one as soon as she found Mr. Otterton. "My associate here," Judy pointed to Finnick. Nick looked at Finnick, his eyebrow raised. "Says you can be of some help to us."

"Well, as you can see," Nick gestured to himself. "I can't be of any help to anyone where I am."

"Well, we just need the directions to to the city of Zootopia." Judy hoped that he would just tell them the directions and she would never have to see Nick or feel this feeling ever again. "So, if you can just tell us the directions, that would be great!" Judy said with forced cheer. She didn't like Nick or how he made her feel but she needed him. The fox's electric green eyes slowly studied her. Judy tried not to fidget under his stare.

"If that's all you needed, I can gladly help you." Nick glanced both ways quickly before looking back at her. "You just got to come closer." He said as he leaned towards her the best he could through the bars. "Can't let everyone in on the secret, can we?" Nick whispered.

"Of course!" Judy smiled as she leaned in closely turning her ear towards him. Judy fidgeted as she waited for her answer, as she feels Nick's hot breath on her ear. Then she feels him pull her closer and, he licks her ear.

Judy squeals as she jumps away from the cage, rubbing her ear. Finnick hides a chuckle as Nick smirks at her, holding her wallet. Heat rises in Judy's face as she glares at Nick. "Why you-"

"Sly fox?" Nick finishes for Judy as he grabs cash from the wallet and begins to look through it.

"That's mine!" Judy yells as she jumps back close to the bars reaching for her wallet. Nick steps away from her, dodging the grab.

"Is it? Because this wallet belongs to a Judith Laverne Hopps a Librarian." Nick shows Judy her employment ID card, making Judy heat up more. Judy takes back her wallet with force but Nick is still smirking at her. "Last time I checked, a librarian is not an egyptologist."

"I'm going to be one!" Judy states. "Once I find Zootopia." Judy stomps her foot and leans to the bars. "Which I need those directions."

"No." Nick simply smirks at Judy, as he leans on the back wall, crossing his arms.

"Why not? Because I'm a bunny!" Judy was so tired of animals saying that she should stay home like a normal bunny. She was going to become a medjai.

"Not just any bunny, a dumb bunny probably from Carrot town or something." Nick said as he examined his nails. Judy growls and grips the freezing bars tightly, ignoring the biting cold.

"It's the Burrow Villages and I am not a dumb bunny. I am going to find Zootopia, become an egyptologist, and save the world as a medjai!" Nick stops his examination and slowly looks back at Judy. Judy's eyes widen as she realized what she said. She knew what was going to come next as Nick eyes narrowed at her.

"Let me guess. A little country bunny hears stories of the great medjai and the exciting things they do like travel and save the world. So she goes to Cairo with good grades and big ideas. Hoping that all her efforts will make her dreams come true! Only to find that, whoopsie, none of her efforts change the fact that she is a bunny. Everyone takes one look at her and oh my, double whoopsie, her dreams go down the drain because she's a cute little bunny. And whoopsie number three-sies she realizes no one cares for her or her dreams. They give her a mediocre job as a librarian where she lives in an emotionally draining city and either stays to get help from low-life animals. Or she can go home with her cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail between her legs to be, the Burrow Villages you said, so how about a carrot farmer?" Nick is standing in front of Judy looking down at her. Judy stares at Nick with wet, narrow, blazing, violet eyes. She expected him to tell her that her dream was ridiculous and that the medjai weren't real. Not her life story, not the truth. Judy's grip on the bars tighten not wanting Nick to see how his words affected her.

"At least I'm not some con-artist fox who's living his last days in a cell because he's a cynic with no dreams!" Judy's harsh glare matched Nick's narrowing eyes.

"Exactly, dumb bunny. We can only be what we are. A sly fox and a dumb bunny." Nick spat. Judy heard the guards coming to get Nick. She hated him. She wanted to leave this place and forget him. But he was right. He was her only hope to find Zootopia and do something worthwhile. Judy grabbed the pen in her pocket and clicked it.

"Then help me change that." Nick eyes widen but Judy didn't care. "Let's make a deal. If I can get you out of here you will lead me to Zootopia." Nick stared at Judy, recognition in his eyes and a very small tint to his cheeks. Judy couldn't register what it all meant. A polar bear guard came in and pulled Nick away from her roughly. Nick squirmed in the polar bear's gripped and faced Judy.

"We have a deal cottontail!" Nick yelled as the guard pulled him away. The door slammed shut as Judy clicked her pen again. She fixed her clothes and walked away from the cell, past a flabbergasted Finnick.

"Ah, where are you going?" Judy didn't look back at Finnick to respond to him. She kept going forward.

"I'm going to see Mr. Big." Judy heard Finnick rush over towards her. He stepped in front of her, eyes wide and panting roughly.

"Wait, just, a, sec." Finnick panted. Judy held in her eye roll and huffed in irritation instead. "You can't just go to Mr. Big and demand him to let a prisoner free." Finnick exclaimed wildly.

"I'm not going to demand. I'm going to ask." Judy said smiling. She walked past a gaping Finnick. Judy smirked. Foxes may think bunnies are dumb, but this bunny had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"You don't know when to quit, do ya?" She heard Finnick mumble behind her. Judy smiled as she remember the last fox who told her that, Gideon Grey. She had kicked him in the face, and he may have gave her a scar that literally knocked her down, but she stole the tickets he stole. She would show these foxes just like she showed Gideon.

"No, I don't." Judy smirked.


	5. Chp 4: The Big Deal

**A/N: Holla Readers! Here's another chapter! One, I apologize. I had a lot happening. Two car accidents, starting my senior year of college, finding out my gall bladder needs to be removed, and I'm a published author. But it's still no excuse to leave you guys hanging so I'll get better about updating. I promise. But thank you guys for still reading. And I replaced the AN on Chp. 4 with an actual chapter! So please: read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or the Mummy. I wouldn't be a struggling college student if I did.**

 **Chapter 4- The Big Deal**

The tall oak doors loomed over Judy and Finnick. Judy glanced at Finnick from the side. He kept clenching his fists. Judy knew he was nervous but she kind of enjoyed watching him squirm. Judy rang the doorbell and hid a chuckle at Finnick's flinch. He growled at her, letting her know he heard her chuckle. Judy didn't have time to react because the doors flew open and a polar's hand came right into Judy's face.

"Judy!" A small female mole rat on the polar bear's hand beamed up at Judy.

"Fru-fru!" Judy greeted just as enthusiastically. They kissed each other's cheeks and Fru-fru hugged Judy's cheek the best she could.

"Well, come in girl!" Fru-fru waved Judy inside. The polar bear holding Fru-fru walked inside. Judy followed the bear inside. Finnick tried to follow but a polar bear's giant foot stepped in front of him,

"Watch it!" Finnick growled at the polar bear, glaring up at him. The polar bear just stared at Finnick. Finnick began to roll up his sleeves. Judy looked back and gasped.

"Finnick!" Judy scrambled between Finnick and the polar bear. "I'm sorry, he's with me." Judy chuckled nervously and pushed Finnick inside the mansion. Finnick glared back at the polar bear and raised his fist. "Seriously?" Judy mumbled.

"Let go of me fuzz." Finnick pushed Judy off of him. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me fuzz and you're welcome." Judy walked back to the polar bear holding Fru-fru.

"Who's your friend Judy?" Fru-fru asked warily as she stared at Finnick. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"An unfortunate business partner." Judy sighed.

"I see." Fru-fru nodded slowly, then she turned towards Judy, her polar bear walking again. "So, how are you? Saving anymore struggling students? Playing cupid again?" Fru-fru winked. Judy chuckled and shook her head.

"I only do that for the best of friends, Fru-fru." Judy replied playfully. Fru-fru cooed and swooned. Judy chuckled once more at Fru-fru's theatrics. "By the way," Judy pointed to Fru-fru's hair. "I love your hair."

"Oh, thank you. I just got it done at the beaver shop!" Fru-fru patted her hair softly. Finnick cleared his throat getting both girls attention.

"You girlies done? I would like to save my cousin." Finnick crossed his arms as Judy glared at him. Fru-fru chuckled.

"Don't worry. My daddy's office is right here." They all stopped in front of a lavish dark oak doorway with elegant Victorian designs carved into the dark oak doors. Fru-fru knocked on the doors. "Oh, daddy! Judy's here to see you!" Judy could here the polar bears in the room move around. Focusing on the sounds on the other side of the door helped her not to laugh at Finnick's growing nerves. The doors opened to a the dark cherry office.

"Come in dear girl." Mr. Big's raspy echoed into the hallway. Judy heard Finnick gulped and smirked down at him.

"Well I'll leave you guys to your business." Fru-fru said waving them off but the polar bear holding her stayed in his spot. Fru-fru looked intently at Judy. "I don't wanna know what has you needing one of daddy's criminals, but it better not make you late for my wedding or have my daddy icing anyone, you hear me?" Fru-fru pointed a thin sharp finger at Judy. Judy chuckled and nodded.

"Loud and clear." Judy kissed Fru-fru's cheeks in goodbye. Fru-fru returned the gesture. Then Fru-fru gestured for the polar bear to leave. Judy turned to the office and strolled in. Finnick followed in warily. When the huge doors closed shut, even Judy had a hard time concealing her jump. Mr. Big liked to keep his office dark. Which, unsettled Judy but she understood it and tried to deal with it. She faced Mr. Big in his small leather chair on top of the big wooden desk. "Mr. Big." Judy kissed his ring then his cheeks.

"Judy, darling! How's my favorite medjai coming along?" Judy blushed. It was still surprising to have someone like Mr. Big support her. Ever since she met him, he said her spunk would get her places. When she came to see Fru-fru, she always made sure to see him, and bring him some pie. Her family's pie was a favorite treat for him.

"I'm still going for it." Judy said with determination. Mr. Big chuckled fondly. It gave Judy courage. "That's actually why I'm here, sir." Mr. Big straightened when Judy said sir. She had to remember this was a business visit. "I need a favor."

"Anything for you dear. You have done this family a great service in helping my daughter and helping her find love." Judy and Mr. Big smiled at each other. Then Judy stepped to the side, putting a fidgeting Finnick in Mr. Big's view.

"I need you to free his cousin, Nick Wilde." Judy stated. Mr. Big furrowed his thick eyebrows. He glanced between Judy and Finnick, looking back at Judy.

"No." Mr. Big's finality made everyone in the room flinch, except Judy.

"Sir, I know how he disrespected you and your family-"

"Then you also know he must be made an example of." Mr. Big sneered. Judy clenched her fist, trying to keep herself from outbursting.

"Mr. Big, I need him for an investigation and right now you withholding him from me is obstructing a-"

"Unless you have warrant to take him, he is my prisoner, therefore my property." Mr. Big practically growled, but this just riled Judy up more. She took the picture of the Otterton family and slammed it on the desk, making everyone, except Mr. Big, flinch. Judy leaned towards Mr. Big.

"I can do that sir. But then you would have to explain to this happy family," Judy pointed to the picture. Mr. Big's eyebrows raised when he looked at the picture. "That their father is lost, probably dead, somewhere in Zootopia, the only city that can be found by your prisoner Nick Wilde!" Judy huffed and stepped back from Mr. Big. The silence was deafening as she waited for Mr. Big to react. He just stared at the picture. Judy even wanted to say that there was tears in his eyes.

"I should've know." Mr. Big whispered. Judy jolted in shock. She knew that Mr. Big was a caring man, but he seemed so full of regret as he spoke. "I've always sought for the legendary city Zootopia. I couldn't resist its tales of its great treasure. I had sent two of my prisoners as punishment and penance to set their family from debt." Judy glanced at Finnick to see him look away in shame. She glanced back at Mr. Big. "No one came back. I thought it was a failure. So I sent another team. Mr. Otterton was my florist, he was here a couple of weeks ago, talking to my honey about her wedding when he heard about my second exhibition. He had spunk like you." Mr. Big gave Judy a small smile, but it was wiped away when he looked back at the picture. "So, I let him join the expedition. It was unsuccessful as well." Judy's ear fell down as she gaped. _Was this investigation all for nothing?_ Judy didn't want to think that, but it was so obvious, even Finnick had his ears down. "But one person came back, worse for wear." Judy's ears perked up. "My pilot, Manchas, a black jaguar. He came back from the expedition, scarred and so afraid. He said he was attacked by," Mr. Big paused, fear and disbelief in his eyes.

"A wild predator?" Judy guessed. Judy had heard of cases where predators go primal in the desert because of the lack of the proper survival needs. Judy believed that any animal was bound to go primal in the desert if it came to survival. But, Mr. Big shook his head. He stared at the picture in such shock, that Judy could see his ice blue eyes.

"By Otterton." Mr. Big whispered. Judy blinked her eyes, not really believing that Mr. Otterton could hurt a black jaguar. "Manchas said that they had lost contact with the others in a forest on the supposed border of Zootopia. They were trying to find the others when Otterton began muttering something about night howlers, then Otterton began to turn, savage." The way Mr. Big said savage, made a chill go down Judy's spine. "I wanted to doubt it, but the fear in Manchas' eyes, the scars he carried. He wouldn't lie." Judy processed what Mr. Big said as she wrote it down in her notepad she had in her pocket. She didn't expect Mr. Big to endanger people's lives like that, but he was always a gambler. He didn't expect the consequences. Which Judy barely understood herself. Judy looked back at the solemn Mr. Big.

"Where does Mr. Manchas live sir?" Judy wanted to comfort him, but she finally had a lead. Mr. Otterton was alive, she just didn't know the state he was in.

"I don't know. After the journey, he fell off the grid. I allowed him his privacy." Judy nodded, understanding what Mr. Big wasn't saying. It was the least he could do for Manchas. She would just have to find Manchas some other way. "Plus, even if I tried to look for him I wouldn't find him. But I know someone who can." Judy's ears perked up again.

"Who?" Judy was suprised, if Mr. Big couldn't find someone in Cairo, it was very doubtful anyone else could.

"Nick." Finnick's deep voice drew Judy's attention to him. He wasn't looking at her or Mr. Big though. He was looking at the carpet. "Nick can find anyone. He knows everyone. Plus, no one is more slippery than him." Finnick stated. Judy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She was surprised when she saw Mr. Big nod in agreement.

"I thought he was dead, until last night. He was drunk and in the mood for a fight, that he lost." Mr. Big shook his head. "But when I asked him about Zootopia, he smirked and told me to go find it myself." Mr. Big looked at Judy. "He is difficult, cunning, and stubborn, but he is a useful asset." Judy heard Finnick's low growl at Mr. Big, but Mr. Big ignored Finnick. "Do you have the pen your parents gave you?" Judy nodded and showed Mr. Big her carrot pen. She played her and Nick's deal to . "Good. If Nick shows up in this city without this pen, I will ice him." Finnick gapped as Judy nodded happily.

"Of course sir! And I will bring Mr. Otterton back." Judy said with determination. Mr. Big chuckle fondly. Mr. Big ordered his polar bears to move him closer to Judy. He laid a tiny hand on her check.

"I know you will, but be warned, evil is not losing or forgetting your humanity. Evil is choosing something over your humanity." Judy nodded as she stared at Mr. Big. Mr. Big smiled at her. "He's all yours."

"I can't believe this." Finnick muttered behind Judy. She didn't care. Things were looking up. She had a witness and a lead for 's disappearance. All she needed was for this Nick Wilde to cooperate with her. Judy was practically skipping with the contract in her hands. They arrived at the back of the jail where they released prisoners. Nick was waiting outside leaning against the fence. His white prison garb was replaced with a floral print lime green shirt, a red and blue tie, and khaki pants. His electric eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. Judy almost scoffed at his attempt to look cool. A polar bear guard stood next to him.

"Thanks Boris! I'll take it from here." Both Nick and the polar bear looked up at Judy. She could see Nick raise his eyebrows slightly. Boris nodded at Judy and left. Judy bounced in front of Nick. "Ready to go?" Judy was ecstatic, but her enthusiasm was dwindling as Nick stared at her with a bored expression over the top of his sunglasses. He looked over to Finnick and smirked.

"Finnick! Glad you got me out buddy! I was starting to worry if I would ever get the fish smell out of my fur." Nick walked past her towards Finnick. Judy gaped at him in awe. _He just ignored me!_ She growled as she turned around.

"It wasn't me." Finnick pointed at Judy. Nick looked back at Judy. She was glaring at him, arms crossed.

"I, got you out." Judy felt a smug satisfaction seeing Nick's eyebrows raise again. "That's right this 'dumb' bunny got you out. Now hold up your end of the deal." Judy said smugly. Nick was glaring at her now as she smirked. Judy had to admit that she liked having the upper hand.

"No." Nick turned and began to walk away briskly. Judy was floored. She thought he would at least try to keep his end. She looked to Finnick, to see that even he was surprised at Nick's behavior. Judy ran to get in front of Nick. He practically growled at her but she stood her ground.

"I kept my end! Fulfill yours or I'll arrest you!" Judy ordered. Nick rolled his eyes.

"For what? Not joining you on your little suicide mission." Nick mocked. Judy smirked. She rolled out the paper and took her pen out.

"For breaking a legal contract, contracted by Mr. Big." Nick's eyes widen as he read the paper Judy held. "As witnessed by Finnick Wilde, you, Nicholas Wilde, are hereby bound to escort Judy Hopps, me, to the city of Zootopia. Failure to do this and bring back the pen with the original deal." Judy shook her pen as she played the recorded deal between her and Nick again. "Will result in incarceration and death. Signed by Mr. B. Big." Judy smirked at the gobsmacked Nick. She quickly rolled up the contract and put the pen and contract back in the bag on her shoulder. "So, Mr. Wilde," Judy smirked at Nick again. She ignored the familiar warmth she felt as she cocked her hips as his electric eyes glared at her. "Are you ready to go to Zootopia?"


	6. Chp 5: Lies Catch Up

**A/N: Holla Readers! Here's another chapter! This time I really wanted to focus on Nick and Finnick's relationship. I love it and always wondered what it would've looked like. And next chapter will include a flashback/dream, so be prepared! Thank you all for favoriting and following! To those who reviewed:**

 **Saphira Banes:No promises, but I'll try!**

 **Nikki Wilde: Thank you and I'm glad you like it.**

 **FurorNocturna: Thank you so much for the help! I'm currently going back and inserting all of your critiques. That being said, I hope this chapter isn't a regression from the previous one.**

 **Thank you guys so much! Each review makes my day! So please: read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or the Mummy. I wouldn't be a struggling college student if I did.**

 **Chapter 5- Lies Catch Up**

"Are you sure you wanna go to where Manchas is, Carrots?" Nick gazed down at Judy over the top of his sunglasses, as they walked towards the naturalist resort. Finnick was looking around, recognition shining in his eyes. "It's not exactly a place for an innocent cute bunnies." Judy stopped and glared at him.

"I don't care where we go as long as we find Manchas, and I told you that you might want to refrain from calling me Carrots or cute." Nick scowled as Judy poked him in the chest with her pen. Nick was beginning to hate this stubborn, self-righteous, bossy, bunny and her little orange carrot pen.

"I would listen to him, Fuzz." Nick glared at Finnick. He motioned to 'zip it' when Judy averted her attention away from him to Finnick.

"No. This is my only lead to find Otterton and take him back to his family." Judy turned back to Nick. "So take me to Manchas." Determination burned in her eyes, and the sense of deja vu with something else wormed it's way into Nick's mind. Nick fisted his hands, trying to stay in the present. He observed Judy. Her burning violet eyes, long upright ears tipped with black, scrunched up pink nose, short yet strong stature, and her odd choice of clothing for a female. She was a pretty bunny, and he was going to rock her world.

"Alright. You asked for it, fluff." Nick smirked as Judy growled. As Nick walked ahead of her, he couldn't ignore that part of him was glad that she had a fighting spirit, she would need it to stay alive in Zootopia. He smelt Finnick coming close to him, Judy still a few feet behind them.

"You sure about this?" Nick knew Finnick wasn't asking about taking Judy to the naturalist resort.

"You never told me that you got a map." Nick said, trying to divert the conversation into his control.

"Remember that weird thing I showed you a few weeks ago. The thing I won from Otterton." Nick chuckled darkly. He felt sorry for any fool that thought he could win against Finnick in cards. Finnick was one of the best card players Nick knew. Otterton was a major fool for habitually trying to play cards with Finnick but willingly going to Zootopia just made him stupid, in Nick's eyes. "Well, Fuzz says it some sort of key, probably to a treasure or something, and there was a map in it but another stupid fuzz burned it. I want that treasure."

"Still doesn't explain why you're joining this suicide mission. I thought you didn't believe in fairytales, little guy." Nick smiled as Finnick growled. He loved getting under people's skin. It was a defense mechanism at first, but it was fun to watch people squirm.

"I didn't, but then you came back." Nick felt his ears flick, showing his surprise. "Something happened there, and it changed you. I would have to be an idiot not to notice. So something must be there." Finnick shrugged and kept talking but Nick barely noticed. Nick knew he had been acting a little different since he came back, but it couldn't have been that different. Instead of staying on topic, Nick deflected.

"Awww, you do care!" Nick put his hands together and batted his eyelashes at Finnick. "Did you miss your goodbye kisses from daddy?"

"You ever kiss me, and I'll bite your face off!" Finnick deep voice reverberated with a growl and Nick chuckled, pushing his sunglasses up his face, content on a job well done.

"I know you two are having lots of fun, but can one of you please tell me where we are going?" Nick rolled his eyes. He figured Judy would be impatient.

"Relax fluff, we're here." Nick opened the door for Judy. He expected a scowl or a sneer, not an eye roll.

"You know for a sly fox such as yourself, I would think you would figure out some better nicknames. Maybe you're not as sly as you thought." Judy sashayed her hips as she walked past Nick confidently. Finnick whistled beside him.

"Whoooh, that fuzz gots some sass! For a second there I thought she was a vix." Nick glared at Finnick and had to keep a growl down. He didn't like Finnick thinking Judy was a vixen.

"She's still a dumb bunny." Nick muttered.

"I heard that!" Nick rolled his eyes at Judy.

"Of course you did, Carrots." Nick huffed. They approached the front desk where a yak was meditating. Nick recognized him as the owner of the resort, Yax.

"Excuse me." Judy was on her toes, and pushed herself up on the reception desk like a child. Nick kept his laughter to a self satisfied smirk. Yax kept meditating. "Excuse me!" Yax meditated louder. "Excuse me!" Judy yelled once more. Yax finally moved but it was to sneeze, shaking the flies around him. Judy moved back and Nick moved with her. He noticed that ever since they met, there had been a certain rhythm to their movements, she moved excitedly and confidently, always first. He would follow soon after, calmly and collected. It bothered him to no end but he couldn't stop it. Nick focused back on the conversation happening between Judy and Yax, now that he finally noticed them. "Hi! We were wondering-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there. We already bought carrots this morning. They were a couple of amazing farmers." Nick felt his eyes widened as he stifled a laugh at Yax's comment. Judy laughed roughly.

"No, I'm looking for someone," Judy looked to Nick, a questioning look in her eyes. Nick shrugged innocently. Judy growled and fisted her hands. Nick loved how emotional and expressive she was. She turned back to Yax. "A black jaguar named Manchas." Judy smiled up at Yax hopefully.

"Manchas? Oh you mean Manchie! Yeah I saw him yesterday morning with Nagi. I'll take you to her!" Judy turned back at Nick and gave him a smug grin. Nick had to admit it was kind of sexy, just not as sexy as his.

"Why thank you sir! You are wonderful help and," Judy turned around finally noticing that Yax was naked. "Oh you're naked!" Judy fumbled and covered her eyes. Nick heard Finnick facepalm. Nick strolled up to Judy.

"Yeah, we're naturalist." Yax said off-handedly. Nick bent down to Judy's ear.

"Yeah, Cairo is known for having the best naturalist club, where anyone can be anything. These guys, they be naked." Nick's smirk grew as Judy's eyes grew in horror at the site behind the doors. Animals were swimming, playing volleyball, massaging each other, scratching on trees, and doing other things, naked. Nick heard Finnick give a little shudder. Nick knew that Finnick was never one to be bothered by a lot of things, but he prefered to only see his girl naked and no one else. Nick focused on Judy, as her eyes scanned the area frantically, never staring at one area for too long. Her eyes kept growing till Nick thought they would pop out of her head. "You know, there's no shame in calling it quits." Nick offered smugly. She gave him a glare, finally coming out of her shock.

"Yes there is." She stated and stomped away. Nick stayed back a little and watched as she stomped after Yax. He fought the urge to stare at her gray and white alluring tail. He felt Finnick's stare on him, keeping him grounded in reality.

"That's the spirit." Nick joked as he pushed his sunglasses up and followed Judy. He made sure that his sunglasses stayed over his eyes, and that he stayed quiet. It would be awkward for someone to recognize him now, especially in front of Finnick. They all followed Yax to the near back of the resort to where a huge elephant with henna tattoos was doing weird stretches and Nick relaxed. He was doing good with being unrecognizable so far.

"Hey Nagi!" Yax called out to Nagi and she didn't even look back. Nick did love that about most of the people here, they stuck to their own business and rarely ventured out. "Do you know where Manchie is?"

"Who?" Nagi said bluntly. Nick held in his chuckle, and he heard Finnick's low sneer beside him. Nick noticed that Judy was avoiding looking directly at anything by covering her eyes and looking at the ground. Nick's smirk grew.

"The black jaguar with three, couple of week old scars on his right eye, which was really swollen. It couldn't even open." Nick looked to Judy, she was already writing down the information Yax was providing. "Yeah, he has been living in the resort for a couple of days. He would come by with one of your students. What was his name, Emit Otterton?" Nick looked back at Yax, avoiding Judy's quick glance. He knew Manchas knowing Otterton was big help for Judy, but the less he helped the more likely Judy was going to give up. A part of him knew that was never going to happen.

"I have no memory of this beaver." Judy covered her eyes and took out a picture.

"He's an otter, mam." Judy held up the picture to an uninterested Nagi. Nick looked forward avoiding the picture too. If he looked, the guilt would hit him and he wasn't ready for that.

"Yeah, he's been to your sessions for like a couple of years. He hasn't been here for a couple of weeks. And this morning, neither was Manchie. He came a couple days ago, wearing a torn white undershirt, it had three tares on the right side of his chest, dirty black slacks with light brown dirt, not the type you find around here." Nick kept glancing between Yax and Judy. He had to admit that he was a bit impressed by how she was able to keep up with Yax's quick fire details. "He came in panting and worn out. I hoped he got some rest."

"You wouldn't have happened to know when this was, would you?" Judy asked innocently.

"Yeah it was three days ago. Nick can tell you." Nick eyes widen as Yax pointed to him. Nick gestured wildly for Yax to shut up, but everyone's eyes were on him. "He was registered in the room next to him." Nick faced palmed and looked away from Judy and Finnick. He was okay with Judy being angry. In fact he wanted her to know, just a little later when it would've been sweeter to watch her get angry. Finnick on the other hand, Nick dreaded. They were cousins and foxes didn't lie to family unless it was for a good reason, like a life or death reason.

"Thanks Yax. You haven't seen Manchas though?" Nick asked dryly, trying to stay on topic. He could still feel their glares.

"Nah, he was with Nagi's last session yesterday," Nick nodded and tried to picture what Manchas would do next. If he was avoiding people and wandering eyes, staying at the resort was the best option. But the resort didn't have food or other necessities for animals who were staying for a while.

"He's packing for a stay which works in our favor. He'll probably be back in a couple of days." Nick figured that would also give him time to calm the rage of the two smaller mammals beside him. "Thank's Yax. Give my cousin a room close to mine." Nick waved to Yax and walked off.

"And can you make a room for a Judy Hopps next to him?" Nick heard Judy ask sweetly. Nick stopped and groaned.

"Sure thing. Nagi will remember for me, right Nagi?" Yax said looking at Nagi.

"What are we talking about?" Nagi asked, shifting into another pose.

"Ahh, I wish I had a memory like Nagi's." Yax said wistfully. Nick just rolled his eyes and walked to his room.

"Nick." He heard Finnick's low growl coming up towards him and he walked faster. He did not want to deal with this right now. His little makeshift den was calling his name.

"Oh no you don't Slick Nick!" Judy landed in front of him. Nick looked back, Finnick was a few feet away from him, and they were in a tall hallway. He was surrounded. Nick began rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What was that?" Judy stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"That was a yak and an elephant. Didn't know bunnies were blind and dumb." Nick smirked. He thought if he could get her riled up enough, she would be too angry to speak with him. He could tell she was close to walking off, or kicking him in the face. Her nose twitched and her eyes were a blazing violet, her fist tightening dangerously.

"Why you selfish, conniving, sly fox!" She yelled. Nick knew that shouldn't have hurt but a tiny part of him did. Then he just got angry.

"You know for a dumb bunny such as yourself, I figured that the only thing you could call me was sly." Nick sneered back. Judy stepped forward, ready to do something and Nick readied himself for it. Until he felt a little paw on his stomach.

"Enough." Finnick's deep voice reverberated through the hall. "As much as I enjoy you two tearing each other apart," Nick looked away from Finnick's stare. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't shame that made him turn away. "Fuzz has my ticket for the gold ring I was gonna get for my girl." Nick galnced at the bag Finnick pointed to. He internally scoffed when Judy clung it closer to her. "So Nick, tell us where the stikin' jaguar is." Nick stayed silent. Yeah he was cornered and had no other defense, but he was going to fight till the last second. "Nick." Finnick's growl made Judy and any sane mammal jump. Right now though, Nick wasn't the most sane mammal. Being sane was all stood in silence. He could feel Judy's glances, and Finnick's growing rage. Nick sighed and admitted defeat.

"Fine. Yes I did know that Manchas was staying here. No, I don't know what happened to him, and nor did I know that he knew the otter. I also don't know where he went. But he will come back." Nick told them this not looking at their eyes.

"How do you know that?" Judy's voice was filled with irritation, feeling Nick with a bit of pleasure.

"I did the same thing when I came back." Nick replied nonchalantly. A tense silence fell over them. Judy was glancing between Finnick and Nick again. He felt Finnick's wide eyed gaze. Nick knew he was in big trouble. Nick sighed. "Look Carrots, Manchas needs time but he will be back. Give him two days. Then we can comb Cairo for him, got it?" Nick stared at Judy, daring her to challenge him. She stared back, but ultimately admitted defeat with a huff.

"Fine. Two days. But you better be here too." Judy pointed at him, eyes narrowed. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh madame, you wound me. I would never do such a thing." Nicka put his hands over his chest and swooned dramatically. Judy rolled her eyes and walked off. Nick smirked at her retreating form. Nick knew she was a dumb, annoying, and stubborn bunny who would probably be the death of him, but teasing her would be so worth it.

"We need to talk." Nick jumped at Finnick's low growl. Nick glanced at Finnick, fear in his stomach. If looks could kill, Nick would be dead three times over. "Now." Finnick snarled. Nick put his head down and walked into his room. Ever since he came back it had been an oasis. The dank smell, rattling pipes, and the low ceiling were all things that he loved. The few clothes he owned were on top of a cot in a couple of suitcases, his drawers were opened stuffed with blankets, and there was a radio on the floor next to the drawer. The kitchen and bathroom were further in. Nick leaned against the dresser, facing the cot. Finnick stood on one of the suitcases. They stood in silence, Nick knew he was pushing his luck. "Explain."

"Explain what?" Nick flinched as he realized what came out of his mouth. Sarcasm was his natural defense, even at the worst of times. He was waiting for Finnick to say or do anything. He didn't have to wait long. His tie was pulled down roughly, bringing him to his knees. The fur on his neck stood up as he was forced to stare at a fuming Finnick.

"What the hell is goin' on with you?" Nick fisted his hands so he wouldn't tremble. "I don't see you in three months, thinking you died out on Big's quest, then you show up, like some walking dead, on my doorstep. You were at my place for a week, a week damn it! You said you were gonna be fine that everything was normal. And despite how jumpy and extra guarded you were, I let you go. But I offered you a place to stay, because we're family!" Finnick spat in Nick's face. Nick looked away, but Finnick pulled him closer. "Then I get a call that you, a guy who used to refuse to drink in public, was found drunk and fighting anyone that got close to him. Now I find out that when I asked if you had a place to stay, if you were okay, you lied to me." Nick heart began racing and the smell of Finnick's anger overwhelmed him. Nick gritted his teeth and pushed Finnick off him.

"I didn't lie." Nick began fixing his tie as he spoke. "I was staying and working at the resort till I got my feet up. The popsicle scam works here too. I was just staying low. If I stayed with you Big would find me."

"I get it." Finnick admitted roughly. Nick nodded and opened his mouth to say something else but Finnick held his hand up. "That still doesn't explain you."

"Me?" Nick rose an eyebrow at Finnick and put his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?" He even leaned against the wall. He wanted to look as unbothered as possible, despite the rising panic within him. Finnick crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You pull your crap on me one more time Nick and I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth." Finnick snarled. Nick sighed and looked away from Finnick. They stood in silence. Finnick didn't break his stare, but Nick refused to squirm. Nick sighed once more and took off his sunglasses. He let his walls slip just a bit, and he felt his body react.

"I've been having the dreams again." He looked up at Finnick. Finnick's eyes went wide as he stepped back from Nick. "And they're getting worse."


	7. Chp 6:Chance EncountersForgotten Dreams

**A/N: I'm not dead! Or giving up. So with that, here's the next chapter! I was really excited for this one because...Flashback! Well, dream past thingy. So tell me what you think of the first flashback dream thingy. Sadly (but fortunately for me) that means you have to review. Speaking of:**

 **Mathew5641- Thank you so much for the review and here you go!**

 **Also, thanks to all of you who still follow, favorite, and read this story. So, please, read, review, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Zootopia or The Mummy (1999)**

 **Chapter 6- Chance Encounters and Forgotten Dreams**

Judith always prided herself on not getting into trouble. Despite being a bit odd, according to her parents, she was level headed and made sure no one else got into trouble. Then she was sold to become a prey consort for the pharaoh. The money was needed to get the medicine to help the little ones, so she didn't mind being sold. It was just hard to deal with the fancy caretaking, the stifling riches, and the suffocating reminder that despite how well she was treated, she would always be the Pharoah's toy. She had to escape, for just a minute. Now, here she is running from a furious rhino guard for defending a hungry boy.

"Stop!" Judith looked back to see the rhino chasing after her. This caused Judith to trip over a rock and hit the floor. Judith groaned and picked herself up. She gave a sigh of relief when she felt the hood still on her head, granted she was having a hard time balancing keeping her ears back. She felt something wet on her leg and looked back to see her left knee was scratched. She also noticed that the rhino was much closer than before. Judith quickly turned back around and stood up. She limped run till she saw an entrance to an alleyway. Judith skidded into the turn and ran forward, into a dead end. Judith gasped and turned around, but the rhino stood in front of the entrance. "You, can't go anywhere thief!" The rhino panted. Judith looked around to see a box angled upward towards the entrance. "You, will pay, the thief's price." The rhino panted.

"It was a kit fennec fox!" Judith yelled as she ran and jumped onto the box, but her hurt knee made her jump weak and she wasn't able to get far enough away from the rhino. The rhino grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Judith yelped in pain.

"And you must be its prey servant." Instead of being afraid of the large rhino holding her down, Judith became angry. Yes she was actually a prey slave, but she was not going to let just anyone treat her like that.

"And you are a heartless greedy mammal that lets kids starve!" Judith spat in the Rhino's face. The rhino growled and pulled his sword out. Judith eyes widened at the shining metal. Then there was a loud thwack, and Judith saw a rock fall next to her. The rhino teetered until it fell to the side unconscious and letting her go. Judith sat up quickly and scooted back a bit. She stared at the rhino in fear and awe, wondering if he was going to wake up.

"I'd hurry princess." A smooth accented voice made Judith jolt up to a stand. She turned to see a red fox wearing a black bottom wrap, standing on the box she attempted her jump on, leaning casually against the wall.

"Princess?" Judith said, shaking her head. The fox pointed to her hooded head.

"Isn't that what the golden ear cuff and the black markings under your eyes mean?" Judith gasped and pulled her hood over head more. The fox chuckled. "No one saw it princess. I just have good eyes. Plus, I think you have more pressing matters. He will wake up soon." The fox pointed to the rhino. Judith decided to observe her savior. He had a leather bracelet on his right wrist and a red cloth wrapped around his upper left arm. Judith couldn't help but note his strong lean stature. "Hey princess!" Judith shook her head and looked up, into electric lime green eyes. "I know you must be one of the pharoah's pretty new toys from the country, but you should never leave your little play room." The fox leaned close to Judith, a smug look in his eye. Judith felt the anger and sadness she held back, come forward full force. Judith went towards the fox.

"I am not a plaything! I am not a princess! And I am not some country prey slave! My name is Judith, daughter of Allmech." Judith poked the fox's chest with each word, trying to ignore the hardness of it. "I will not let you see me as anything else." Judith put her hand on her cocked hip, foot thumping. Judith felt the fox's eyes observe her from top to bottom. Judith held in a shiver, but knew by the growing smirk he had, that she was not successful in hiding her blush.

"But which one of us is right?" The fox sneered. Judith stumbled back like she had been slapped. The fox's eyes widened slightly and he looked away. "Well Judith," Judith squirmed as she wiped watery eyes. His sarcastic tone became a bit more gentle saying her name. She ignored the warm feeling that wanted to rise and replaced it with her previous anger.

"Yes, thief?" Judith taunted. The fox glared back at Judith. "That is what you are, right?" Judith crossed her arms, ready for the attack she knew was coming. The fox smiled slyly.

"Yeah, and I simply came to repay you for helping my partner." Judith's eyebrow rose a bit at the fox's comment.

"Partner?" The fox let out a low chuckle at Judith's question.

"Well, princess, since that is what you are, that full grown fennec fox you helped was my partner." Judy froze and looked back at the unconscious rhino guard. He had been right, she had help a thief, not a starving child."Why the guilty face?" The fox came up to her and tilted her face towards him, letting her hood fall back. Judith noticed that his wide electric eyes flickered to her scarred cheek. Judith bared her teeth at the wide eyed fox.

"You, trickster. You, thief!" Judith yelled at him. She punched his gut, knocking him backward. The fox landed on his butt, laughing and gasping for air.

"Not quite, princess. Nima." The fox, Nima, stood and bowed deeply. "Salam." He got up and quickly climbed up the wall behind him. Judith blinked and followed after him.

"Hey!" Judith called after him once he was on the roof. Nima didn't look back and kept running across the rooftops. Judith bounded after him. Even with her injured leg, she was still faster than most animals. She saw an angle to where she could jump off and be ahead of him. She took the angle, and landed right in front of him. "Ha! Got you, thief." Judith proudly stood in front of Nima, on the roof's edge. Nima glanced behind her, and smirked.

"Really?" Nima kicked the roof's edge lightly and the part Judith was standing on gave away. She fell into a mound of hay.

"See you around princess!" Nima lept onto the next roof, leaving Judith in the hay. Judith growled as she stood up and cleaned herself off. The journey back to the palace was uneventful, which just let Judith's anger fester even more. She climbed the window to her room, and was surprised to see someone already there.

"Varvara. What are you doing out?" Varvara stood tapping her hoof as she glared at Judith.

"Judith! Why did you go out this time? Was it another mistreated slave?" Varvara asked sharply. Judith entered the room, her back to Varvara.

"No, I had a perfectly good reason this time." Judith took of her cloak, and looked at herself in the small mirror that hung on the wall. She was covered in hay like she was when she was little, and free. The golden cuff pierced in her ear glinted brightly, making her stomach drop. "I wanted to be free." Judith sighed and sat on her cot. Varvara sat next to her and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"It will get better. Just think, if you become one of his favorites, you'll be able to do whatever you want." Varvara chided hopefully.

"On his terms." Judith scoffed, but she looked to Varvara, who was gazing at her in understanding. Judith was the most recent concubine, she couldn't imagine being the first like Varvara. Judith sighed and gave Varvara a smile. "Thanks, I'll do that." Varvara smiled at Judith and gave her a new outfit.  
"You better take a bath. He wants to see all of us tonight." Varvara ordered lightly. Judith nodded and headed to the washroom. Judith took a lavish bath and made sure that she adorned herself with everything to make herself look presentable and smell delectable. She got out in time to join the other consorts as they walked to the main hall. Judith got behind Varvara and put her head down like the rest. They entered the main hall and a feast was being held. The hall was lit with the golden glow of firelight bouncing off of the marble walls and stone pillars. All kinds of different mammals were laughing and drinking boisterously. The grandeur of it all still impressed Judith just a bit. The pharaoh, King Gamal, was a big majestic lion with golden fur and a fiery auburn mane. He was laughing at a joke his jaguar advisor, Imhotep as Judith recalled, had said. A trumpet announced their arrival. Judith bowed with the rest of the consorts.

"Ah! Here they are Imhotep." Gamal's loud slurred voice made Judith fist her hands to contain her nose twitching in disgust. "Our entertainment!" Gamal roared and everyone cheered, except for Imhotep. He glanced at each consort sadly. The understanding in his blazing orange eyes frightened Judith. "Come prey! Show us a good time!" Gamal laughed as the consorts and Judith stepped up. "Not you Varvara," Gamal gestured to Varvara. "Sit next to me." Gamal purred, his sharp teeth showing. Judith glanced at her to see her walk shakily to Gamal. Judith's fists grew tighter as she resisted the urge to jump in front of Varvara. Varvara sat next to Gamal, and he began running his claws through her wool. "Now, we can begin!" Music began playing as the next few consorts after Varvara stepped up and began dancing. They dance calmly and sensually, their fear that was so apparent only moments ago was gone. Judith jumped as something touched her shoulder.

"Where were you this morning?" Samma, a shaved pure white fox with sky blue eyes, signed to her. Judith's eyes widened. Her trip this morning took longer than expected, so she missed her and Samma's tutoring session. Guilt weighed Judith's aching heart.

"I went out and got caught by some bandits." Judith whispered. Samma's stared at Judith in concern.

"Did they hurt you? Do I need to stop our fight?" Samma gestured wildly and crudely. Judith placed her paws on Samma's to stop her from gaining any other mammal's attention. Judith stared at Samma. She was very different from the red fox, Nima. For one, Samma's eyes were kinder, and full concern. There was also the different coats. Samma's thin shaved white coat, allowed the scars she gained in servitude to show. Judith wondered if Nima's fur had any scars. Judith was surprised that Nima still had his tongue. Since Samma was sold by slave dealers from her homeland up North, they cut out her tongue because she was a rebellious youth. Granted, Judith knew that if Samma could talk, she would probably be running her mouth like Nima. Judith shook her, trying to clear her head.

"I'm not hurt so we're good." Judith gave Samma's paws a little squeeze, assuring Samma. Although, concern still shone in her eyes. Samma pulled her paws out of Judith's

"But you are not okay." Samma signed. Judith opened her mouth to argue, but she knew Samma was right. Judith closed her mouth tightly and looked away. Judith watched the tiny otters in front of her, one whom she knew was married before she was taken, perform a seductive and erotic play. Nima's words rang in her head. She could tell herself that she was was still free, but deep down she knew the truth. She was just a country slave, an item. Judith was brought out of her thoughts when the gong sounded. Samma and her were up.

The floor cleared as everyone began to mummer excitedly. The most disgusting thing to Judith was Gamal's pure lust as he watched her. Judith roughly grabbed the dual axes and faced Samma. Samma was already on the other side of the room, sais in hand. The gong sounded again and they circled each other. Judith let Samma go for the first hit since she missed their session that morning. Samma pounced at her, sais going for her scarred cheek. Judith dodge, barely escaping the blow. She landed a few feet away from Samma. Samma quickly redirected her attack, stabbing the ground with her sai and using it to turn towards Judith. She pulled her sai out of the ground and threw the dirt in Judith's eyes. Judith covered her eyes but it was in vain, a bit got into her right eye, making her sight blurry. This let Samma in, nicking Judith on her arm with the first swing, but on her second Judith blocked the hit. Her ears standing up rigidly, eyes closed. Judith had caught the sai with one of her dual axes and butted Samma in the gut with the other. She heard Samma grunt and used that to push them to the floor, hard. She heard the wind leave Samma as they landed on the floor, but Judith didn't hear Samma move her hand to smack Judith in the head. Samma growled as she hit Judith in the head. Judith closed herself tighter onto Samma, and moved the axe she used to knock Samma down, to Samma's throat. Samma stopped slamming Judith's head and dropped her sai struggling for air. Judith pushed harder, hoping Samma would concede but in true Samma fashion, she didn't. Judith yelped as Samma pulled Judith's ears to the side, pulling Judith off too. Judith slammed into the ground, but before she could get up, Samma's foot was in her gut, kicking her back. Judith slid across the floor till she hit a pillar. Judith gasped, finally opening her eyes. She was glad she did, because Samma had retrieved her sais and was aiming one to throw at her head. Judith stood up, but on her hurt leg this morning. She fell back a bit, narrowly missing the sai. Judith noticed Samma's eyes flash with concern, before they turned hard again and she was charging. Judith ignored the pain in her eyes and leg. She counted the beats in her head, and right as Samma started to swing, Judith stepped forward, throwing Samma off, and backflipped over Samma. Judith landed on her good leg, but she cringed as her bad knee became more bruised. She didn't focus on that though. Judith went straight for her dual axes. She quickly grabbed one and turned to throw it. Samma, who had resumed her charging, had to duck into a roll, to continue forward. Samma stood up and swung at Judith with her sias. Judith used her remaining axe horizontally for defense, not allowing her to go on the offense. Samma's swings were relentless and fast. Judith was glad that her dodges were faster. During what Judith figured was about the sixth swing, Judith noticed Gamal staring at her, as he licked his lips. This allowed Samma to hit her, adding a good scratch along Judith's cheek, accompanying the other three scars she had. Samma paused for a second. Judith used that to knock Samma in the face, using the butt of the dual ase and swinging upward. Samma stumbled backward, but she still stood. They glared at each other, panting. Then the doors burst open.

"Sire, thieves!" A soldier yelled as he burst into the hall. Gamal immediately sobered.

"Take Varvara to my room!" Judith heard him growl to Imhotep. Imhotep bowed and gently carried her away. Something in Judith squirmed at seeing the concern and loving glance in Imhotep's eyes as he carried Varvara. She couldn't analyze her feelings further, because Samma had pulled her across the floor and behind a pillar as Gamal ordered Soldiers to venture through the palace.

"Find them!" Samma signed excitedly.

"Find the thieves?" Judith asked incredulously. Samma nodded wildly. "Are you crazy?"

"We find, we get praise." Samma signed. Judith's eyes widened, the hope of being free lit within.

"Okay. How do we find them?" Samma smirked and motioned to follow her as she went through the secret passage in the hall. Judith followed, avoiding the guards. The guards hurried along the corridors, their rattling armor echoing through the thin walls of the passageway. The passageway was a narrow hallway, it was just a bit wider than the width of Samma's shoulders. The soldiers, which were bigger mammals such as elephants, rhinos, lions, tigers, and bears. Judith was proud that her small stature allowed her to go through the corridors. Which made her think. "How do we know that the thieves will be able to fit in the corridors?" Samma froze and glanced at Judith sheepishly. Judith's eyes widened. "Do you know the thieves?" Samma lifted one digit up. "You know one!" Judith yelled. Samma quickly turned around and put a finger over her mouth. "Oh, you do not want to shush me! You want us to find these thieves so you don't get into trouble! You are all," Judith stopped, she was sure she just heard voices.

"I told you that skunk was trouble." A deep rough gravelly voice spoke.

"And we never agree. That should've told you something idiot." Another voice with a thick country accent growled. Judith grabbed Samma's arm and pulled her towards the voices. They got close to a fork in the passageway, when she heard the voices again. "Now you're bleeding." The thick country voice panted.

"Keeps, you guys, on, your toes." A smooth voice that Judith recognized, panted quietly. There was a light tone to his words but Judith knew the situation was more dire than he let on. Samma couldn't stop Judith as she turned to the right, right into the group of thieves. Shrouded in darkness was three pairs of eyes: one a bright amber, another a dark blue, and the ones in the middle she knew too well. A pair of dull electric green eyes stared at her. "Princess?" Nima spoke, before he fell forward.

* * *

"Nima!" Judy yelled as she jumped up, arms out. Time froze as Judy panted, holding her arms out. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. It was a little after dawn, and she was alone in her room. Judy dropped her arms, and flopped back onto the bed. She put an arm over head as she looked at the barren ceiling. She was glad she was alone. While she had to deal with the feeling of deep loss and forgetfulness by herself, at least no one was asking her about Nima. Her parents worried for her sanity, since she had been talking to or about Nima ever since she was little, but her sisters had started rumours and gossip about her mysterious Nima. Judy remembered when they asked her if Nima was her secret lover she called out for. Judy was beyond grateful to be alone.

"Keep it down, bunny!" She heard a male voice yell. If she remembered correctly it was an oryx.

"Why don't you keep it down?" Judy noted that it was two oryx's. She shook her head, clearing her head and her heavy heart. Judy quickly got ready, excited to finally be getting somewhere. Today was the second day of her stay at the Oasis, and she had a good feeling. Judy hopped out of her room, and to the front of the other room next to hers. Judy knocked on the door loudly.

"Mister Wilde and Mister Sly," Judy smirked to herself. She was proud of her impromptu nickname for the red fox that was so familiar. "It's time to," Judy stopped when the door swung open. Finnick stood in the doorway, baggy amber eyes glaring up at Judy.

"Shut up." Finnick growled, before he slammed the door in her face. Judy huffed, holding back from trying again. She attempted to wake them up early yesterday, trying to get their help on planning for supplies, but both foxes were snippy with her and were no help at all. So instead of trying again, Judy just went her way, and bumped into a bright hawaiian shirt.

"Do you always crash into things?" Nick smirked. Judy froze. She always hoped to hear the smooth voice she remembered in her dreams. To put a face to the blankness. To fill the pang of loneliness she felt every morning. She never expected that face to be that of a red fox she was sure she hated. "Not a morning person carrots." Nick said smugly, his sunglasses glinting at her. Yep, Judy hated him.

"No, I like mornings, but I don't do jerks, ever." Judy walked past Nick defiantly.

"Jerk, really? What are you, a five year old?" Nick came up next to Judy, easily matching her stride. Judy held in an eye roll at Nick's baiting. Judy glanced sideways at him, still reeling a bit from the sound of his voice compared to Nima's voice in her dreams. She saw that his clothes were a bit disheveled, and under his sunglasses, his eyes kept squinting.

"No, I'm an adult who can admit she's wrong." Judy said strongly, but there was a nervous pit in her gut.

"Really?" Nick's disbelief made her feel worse. Judy nodded.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry for bothering you guys so early. I'll let you guys sleep in from now on. I'm just used to early rising because I lived on a farm, so early rising wasn't an option." Judy resisted the urge to pull her ear down over her burning face.

"You're cute." Nick chuckled. Judy whipped her head to look at Nick.

"I am not cute. I am determined and independent, but not cute." Judy flipped her head forward and began walking faster.

"Maybe you're those things, but mainly you're cute." Nick was still keeping up with her, irritating her further.

"I will not let just anyone say I am cute. I'm Judy Hopps, not cute." Judy stated fiercely.

"But which one of us is right?" Judy froze. Nick walked ahead of her, but Judy couldn't move. She could never remember her dreams, not even a little bit. But with Nick's one saying, she could see flashes. Flashes of her fighting, of grand halls, and mainly a sly handsome red fox in black garb. "Hey carrots, I think I found our guy." Judy shook her head. She was fine before the dreams, and she didn't need them now. Judy ran to Nick, leaving everything else behind.

"Where?" Judy almost bumped into Nick, excited to do something.

"He has a guest." Nick's jaw went slack a bit. Judy peered around him, to see a naked black jaguar with a swollen right eye talking with a familiar snow white arctic fox.


End file.
